Falling for You!
by meg913
Summary: Ron and Hermione FINALLY fall in love. Percy goes bonkers. Harry and Ginny get together and
1. Summer Invitations: Chapter One

Summer invitations chapter one  
  
~~Hermione~~  
  
The Granger family had just sat down for breakfast when swoosh a small feathery tennis ball swooped in and collided with Hermione's head. "Pigwidegeon, hello. Is this a letter from Ron?" Hermione said hopefully. She opened the piece of parchment that she had untied from Pigwidegeon's leg.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hello! How's your summer going so far. I know it's only a week into the summer but Harry's coming over and well, Ginny suggested that I invite you. Send 'Pig' back with an answer as soon as possible.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ron   
  
P.S. Ginny says hi.  
  
"Mum" Hermione asked "Ginny have invited me over to their house for the rest of the summer can I please go?" Well, I would have to meet her mother…. "Mum, Ginny Weasley, you know Ron's younger sister. Harry's going to oh please Mum can I go???" Hermione begged. "Oh all right. I guess you can go" her mom replied. Hermione turned the parchment over and wrote:  
  
Dear Ginny and Ron,  
  
Mum said yes!! Send Pig back with details!!  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. I can't wait!!  
  
~~Ron~~  
  
Just as Ron was opening the door to his room Pigwidegeon flew into his head. "OUCH PIG KNOCK IT OFF!!" Ron took the letter off Pigwidegeon's leg and read Hermione's letter. He wasn't sure if he was happy or not. He went down to tell Ginny that Hermione was coming. Ginny squealed with delight. "Yay!! I haven't been able to send an owl to Hermione and it feels like school was over AGES ago." Ginny said. "Er hang on Ginny, When is Harry coming?" Ron asked.  
  
"Tomorrow why?"  
  
"Damn. Hold on let me send Pig back to Hermione."  
  
  
  
Hermione--  
  
Come anytime between tomorrow and the end of summer. Send Pig back with when your coming.  
  
Ron  
  
~~Hermione~~  
  
Pigwidegeon flew into Hermione's book as she was finishing some of her homework outside. Crookshanks decided that he wanted to chase Pigwidegeon around the yard. They were having great fun. Hermione read Ron's letter and decided that the day after tomorrow would be best and scribbled that down on a fragment of parchment and gave Pig a treat before he flew off.  
  
~~Ron~~  
  
Pigwidegeon flew onto Ron's dinner plate with Hermione's reply. "Does Ikle Ronniekins have a girlfriend??" teased George.   
  
"Bug off George it's from Hermione" Ron said testily. "Mum, Hermione said she'll come on Wednesday"  
  
"Good Then I can get one kid settled at a time" Mrs. Weasley said as she was cleaning up dinner.   
  
**Wednesday**  
  
~~Hermione~~  
  
After an eternity on the train and at least 10 minutes in the cab Hermione finally arrived at the Weasley's house. Her stomach was doing somersaults she had THE BIGGEST crush on Ron. Ron and Harry ran up to her. I might as well be wearing a neon orange sign. I Hermione Granger have a crush on Ronald Weasley. Hermione thought.  
  
~~Ron~~  
  
Damn Hermione looks good. She got a haircut and her hair's been tamed a little. I wish she would wear muggle clothes more often. They look really good on her. WAIT A MINUTE WHAT AM I SAYING!!! This is Hermione you are talking about. Come on Weasley pull yourself together. Ron thought. "Hey Hermione" Ron and Harry said. "Hi guys" she answered.. She gave Harry a hug Ron thought bitterly. Then Hermione gave Ron a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Oh I wish she'd do that again Ron thought. Just then Ginny ran out. She and Hermione were practically best friends and had obviously missed each other a great deal. Ginny and Hermione ran inside.  
  
~~Hermione~~  
  
Damn it damn it damn it!! Granger WHY in the hell did you kiss him on the cheek now he KNOWS that you like him. Hermione cursed in her head as she and Ginny went to see Mrs. Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley thank you again for letting me come over." Hermione said.   
  
"No trouble at all dear. Ginny has been beside herself with excitement and you are a pleasure to have around" Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione, Ginny and Crookshanks ran upstairs carrying Hermione's luggage.  
  
~~Harry~~  
  
"Ron"  
  
"Yea Harry?"  
  
"Do you like Hermione, I want the truth"  
  
"Well….." Ron wanted to say "Yea I guess I do. Sorry if it's weird but I think I really honestly like her" But instead he said "No!! of course not." Right, sure we all believe you Ron. By the way I saw an elephant FLYING!! Look everyone the amazing, the fantastic DUMBO!! No not really Ron admit it. Harry thought but he liked talking to Ron to much to speak his mind.  
  
~~Ginny~~ Meanwhile………  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Ginny"  
  
"What was that kiss on the cheek between you and Ron all about."  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Granger, spill"  
  
"Ok, I mean isn't it obvious that I like him!! I think he likes me too, and if he does then why can't he just swallow his pride and tell me!! I mean honestly. Why else was he so mad when I went to the ball with Viktor?? He's just being stupid really. I wish he would just get over himself" Hermione, HELLO you are a big girl, go kiss him yourself!! Ginny thought. "Dinnertime!!" Mrs. Weasley called.  
  
~~Hermione and Ron~~  
  
After dinner everyone was playing Gobstones, Exploding Snap, or Wizard's chess. Hermione felt like the odd one out and decided to go back upstairs. Ron followed a few seconds later. No one noticed that either they were gone. Hermione realized that she had forgotten her Arithmancy book downstairs. She turned to go get it when BAM she and Ron collided. "Sorry Ron I wasn't looking where I was going"  
  
"It's ok Hermione." Ron helped Hermione up but Hermione tripped and fell into Ron. Ron's strong arms were hugging her and making sure she didn't fall. Hermione looked up into Ron's fathomless ocean blue eyes. They moved in closer and closer until……. They kissed. It was a long deep passionate kiss. When they finally pulled away they both said "wow" at the same time. "Well goodnight Ron" Hermione said  
  
"'Night" Ron said still trying to figure out what had just happened. 


	2. Harry Finds Out: Chapter Two

Harry finds out chapter two  
  
~~Harry & Ron~~  
  
After Hermione disappeared up the steps Harry came out from behind the corner. "So Ron what was that about??"  
  
"What are you talking about Harry?" Ron said blushing furiously  
  
"You, Hermione, the kiss."  
  
"Oh that……well…. I dunno. It just happened. She turned we bumped into each other, she fell, I caught her and….. It just happened." Ron said. Harry sighed "Ron, I'm just looking out for you and Hermione, I don't want to be caught in the middle when you two fight. You guys always fight."  
  
"Harry!! We're 14 for cripes' sake!! We don't need a babysitter. Especially one who seems to get into more trouble than we do. Speaking of which, have you heard from Sirius??"  
  
"Yea, he seems to be doing…..HEY WAIT A MINUTE DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!"  
  
"Everything all right up there boys?" Mrs. Weasley shouted.  
  
"Yea we're fine Mum." Ron answered .  
  
"Look lets go finish this in your room before your Mum comes barging up here and finds out." Harry and Ron walked upstairs. In Ron's room Hedwig and Pigwidegeon had gotten into a screeching competition. Harry let Hedwig out of her cage and she was still quite angry as she flew off. "Ron, just don't you and Hermione get caught. Or else your Mum will have both your heads and mine," Harry thought for a second "and Ginny's too."  
  
"Wait a minute." Ron said "How did Ginny get into this??"  
  
"Well…She and Hermione are best friends."  
  
'No, that's not what I asked. I asked how Ginny got into this."  
  
"Umm, umm, look Ron forget I mentioned it."  
  
"No! You…you like Ginny don't you??"  
  
"No!! Ron why would I like your little sister."  
  
"Search me Harry. You were the one who brought it up."  
  
"Well you don't look out for her. Someone has to!"  
  
"Harry I can't believe that you like my sister."  
  
"Ron I can't believe that you like Hermione"  
  
"That was low."  
  
"So anyway I heard from Sirius, he's doing fine and he may come visit me while I'm here"  
  
"That's ni…..WAIT A MINUTE now you're changing the subject!!"  
  
"Damn it almost worked too"  
  
"Harry don't go ne….."  
  
"Why the sudden interest in protecting Ginny??"  
  
"Cause you like her and we ALL know that she's been sweet on you since she met you"  
  
"Ron I'm going to bed."  
  
"Fine then." 'that was close' Ron thought. 


	3. Love, Hidden Feelings, & Hexes: Chapter ...

Love, Hidden Feelings, and Hexes chapter three  
  
~~Ginny & Hermione~~  
  
Hermione was still in shock when Ginny came upstairs. She had a dreamy look all over her face. "Hermione?? What's up with you??"  
  
"Ginny can you keep a secret??"  
  
"Yea why?"  
  
"I kissed your brother."  
  
"FINALLY!"  
  
"What do you mean??"  
  
"Well you've loved each other since you met for goodness sake!! Oh Hermione I'm soo happy for you."  
  
"Maybe Harry will ask you to be his girlfriend."  
  
"What?!" Ginny said blushing furiously. "Hey you're not supposed to know that."  
  
"Oh Ginny I've seen the way he looks at you. It's like he has this huge secret joke with himself"  
  
"Yea. I noticed it too"  
  
"Ginny Harry used to look at Cho that way and you know how he felt about Cho Chang."  
  
"Yes I remember" Ginny remembered bitterly how Harry had asked Cho to the ball. Of course Cho turned Harry down but he still asked her. It made Ginny so mad. "Ginny he likes you. I can tell"  
  
"I hope you are right Hermione"  
  
~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~  
  
~~Ron~~  
  
Ron and Hermione just couldn't look at each other during breakfast. Harry and Ginny were doing all they could to keep from cracking up. Harry and Ginny almost died trying not to laugh when Hermione asked Ron to pass the toast. Ron blushed and handed to her but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. 'my gosh she looks soo hot! I wish she wouldn't look at me like that. I wish Harry and Ginny would shut up too' Ron thought. When Ron did let go Ginny and Harry damn near burst cause they thought that this was hilarious of course. Then Harry and Ginny's eyes met. They looked away both turning cherry red from blushing so much Hermione elbowed Ginny, grinned and gave her a look that said 'see I told you so' Ron was not so happy though. Little did they know Percy was watching them ALL of them. Especially Hermione, Percy was quite taken with Hermione's new look and was really jealous of his little brother.  
  
After breakfast they went outside to practice Qudditch. "What the hell was that about Harry??" Ron shouted angrily.  
  
"What do you mean Ron??" Harry asked trying to play all innocent.  
  
"You and Ginny!!"  
  
"Oh that…"  
  
"Yes! That."  
  
"Well Ron I can really explain this you see……"  
  
"Harry! She's my little sister, you're my best friend. Do you see how this might be awkward for me??"  
  
"Yea and I'm sorry Ron but I really like her." Harry was quiet for a second then he started to get mad. "Well you and Hermione kissed!! That puts me in a lovely spot. You both are my best friends!! I was concerned so I said stuff like don't get in a fight and don't get caught. But NEVER in that did I say Ron you can't be her boyfriend. And that's what you are saying about me and Ginny!"  
  
"What about you and Ginny Harry?" Fred asked as he and George walked out of the house. "Harry likes Ginny and……" Ron said.   
  
"Good for you Harry. And as for you Ron. You shouldn't be yelling at Harry when something is going on between you and Hermione!! Don't play dumb" George said at the blank look on Ron's face. "We have eyes you know. You've liked Hermione since forever and you two had a little 'moment' during breakfast too so shut your mouth." Fred said.  
  
"You know what Ron, forget quidditch I'm going inside."  
  
"Fine with me Harry." Ron said.  
  
~~Ginny & Harry~~  
  
Harry saw Ginny in the living room. She was working on her homework. "Hey Ginny" Harry said.  
  
"Hiya Harry" 'oh my gosh oh my gosh stay calm Ginny act cool.' Ginny thought to herself.  
  
"What are you working on?"  
  
"Potions essay. I wish Snape was nicer"  
  
"Yea, Ginny the day he is nicer elephants will fly" Ginny laughed at this 'Her laugh is so cute. And she looks really cute too. Stay cool Potter. Ask her if she wants help.' Harry thought. Ginny would you like some help? You look like you are having a bit of trouble." Harry asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure Harry!! I would love help."  
  
"Ok then. What is the essay about?"  
  
"Love potions"  
  
"Oh. Er, aren't those against Hogwarts rules??"  
  
"Yea. We have to research what they can do and why they are dangerous."  
  
"Oh, ok then." 'perfect' both Harry and Ginny thought. After Ginny's essay was finished they kept talking. They talked about quidditch, Ron, Hermione, Ron & Hermione, and all sorts of things. It was getting to be afternoon. Mrs. Weasley said "Lunch everyone!" Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and said "thank you Harry." then she turned around got up and started to leave.   
  
"Ginny?" Harry said.  
  
"Yea Harry?" Ginny asked as she turned around.  
  
"Come here for a second."  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked when she got there. Harry stood up and kissed her on the lips. When the kiss was over Harry said "You're very very welcome Ginny. I would love to help you anytime." Ginny kissed him on the cheek again and walked into the kitchen. Fred George and Ron walked in at the same time. Fred and George gave him looks that said 'way to go Harry!' however, Ron gave him the evil eye. Hermione walked in and started whispering a lot with Ginny. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other and Ron and sat across from Hermione.   
  
~~Ron & Hermione and Harry & Ginny~~  
  
Lunch seemed to last forever. Ginny and Harry were got into in deep conversation. Ron and Harry weren't talking and Ron and Hermione weren't talking because Ron was so busy scowling at Harry. Hermione pulled Ron aside after lunch. She said "Ron look Ginny and Harry like each other. I really like you. Can you try to be happy for them. Who knows if you decide to stop scowling at Harry I might decide to kiss you again. If you stop being so mad at Harry I WILL kiss you again. Your choice Ron." This got Ron's attention, boy did it ever. Ron went over and apologized to Harry and Ginny. They accepted of course and Hermione gave him a look that silently said 'thank you soo much Ron.' "Ron" Hermione said. "Can you meet me outside Ron? I want to learn how to play Quidditch.." Fred and George sniggered. Harry and Ginny had gone off to "take a walk."  
  
~~Ron & Hermione~~  
  
"Ron?" Hermione said as soon as the house was out of sight.  
  
"Yes Hermione?" Hermione kissed him. This kiss was more serious than the one on the stairs. It was longer, deeper, it pulled both of them in. It seemed like it lasted forever. When it was done Hermione said "Thank you Ron." She laid her head onto his chest and hugged him. "thank you soo very much. You have no idea what it meant to Ginny and Harry."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yea Ron?"  
  
"As long as it made you happy, I'm happy"  
  
"Ohh Ron, That's so sweet." Hermione said as they kissed again. About 3 minutes later they started their "Quidditch lesson" Hermione was riding on the back of Ron's broom so that she could 'get a feel for the broom'. Hermione was hugging Ron tightly. One because she didn't want to fall and two because he was soo huggable!! A few hours later they went inside. They worked on some homework until dinnertime. Right before dinner Harry and Ginny came in.  
  
~~~~After Dinner~~  
  
~~Hermione, Ron, and Percy~~  
  
Hermione was walking up the stairs while Percy was walking down. Percy frowned at her. "You little slut." Percy spat at Hermione. "Percy what do you mean??" Hermione said.  
  
"I have eyes whore. I know what is going on between you and Ron." Percy spat at her vilely.  
  
"Percy what are you doing. You are scaring me."  
  
"Hermione we are more alike. You and Ron have nothing in common."   
  
"Percy I love Ron! How could you do this!! How could you try to break us up!!"  
  
"First you toy with my emotions, then Harry's, then that Viktor Krum guy, now Ron. You are a little bitch"  
  
"Percy , stop" Percy was reaching into his pocket for his wand.  
  
"I think all whores and bitches should be punished. And since you are both……"  
  
"Percy, Put the wand down. Lets talk about this rationally."  
  
"NO!" Percy spat. "I will fall for NONE of your tricks. Lets see how should I get back at you. Hmmm."   
  
"Percy stop. Please. We can work this out."  
  
"No! I think I'll start with a simple curse first. PAINITIS!!" Pain racked through Hermione's bones. She thought that it was a lot like the Cruciatias Curse that Harry described. She thought the pain would never end until, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" Ron shouted to petrify Percy.  
  
"Oh Ron!!" Hermione said. She and Ron went up to the landing where Hermione collapsed into Ron's arms crying hysterically. "Ron--I--didn't--know--what--to--do." she said between sobs.   
  
"It's ok Hermione." Ron reassured her. "No amount of classes could have prepared you for something like that. He had his wand. You didn't. I'm glad I walked up the stairs when I did. If I didn't who knows how I would have found you. Percy is a pig. I am ashamed to call him family" Hermione cried on Ron's shoulder until Fred and George came up. "Ron!! What on earth did you do to Percy?!?!" George exclaimed.  
  
"He hexed Hermione. I don't know what would have happened if I didn't walk upstairs when I did. I don't really want to think about it. Hermione is hysterical. Who can blame her. She didn't have her wand. Percy looked pretty menacing so when I saw Hermione looking like she was in pain I put the full body bind on him." Ron said. Hermione was still crying on his shoulder and was really upset. "George, Fred?" Ron asked. "Could you please go get Mum or Dad? Whichever one you find first. Tell them what happened. They can deal with Percy. I don't think I'll be letting Hermione out of my sight again."  
  
"Damn I didn't know Percy was so violent or that he liked Hermione." Fred said.  
  
"We'll go get Mum and Dad" George said both Fred and George still in awe over what happened. Ron thanked them as they walked downstairs. They picked up Percy and said "Better take him just in case they don't believe us"  
  
"Thank you so much Fred and George"  
  
"Hey anytime Ron." About five seconds later Mr. & Mrs. Weasley came running upstairs. Hermione was still in tears. Mrs. Weasley was shocked. "Ron I think you should take Hermione up to Ginny's room. Stay with her until your mother and I get up there ok? We have the pleasure of dealing with Percy." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"No problem Dad." Ron answered. After They left Ron said "Hermione, come on. We're gonna go up to Ginny's room. Crookshanks will cheer you up. Hermione please, we have to go up to Ginny's room."  
  
"o--ok" Hermione said in a small voice between sobs. 'I wish she wouldn't cry like this. Her tears are killing me. Thank God I came up when I did. I don't want to know what might have happened if I didn't. Oh Hermione please stop crying. I hate it when you cry.' Ron thought to himself. Once they got up into Ginny's room Hermione's tears had subsided a little. "Ron." she said shakily.  
  
"Yes Hermione?"  
  
"Thank you for saving me from Percy." Ron kissed Hermione's forehead.  
  
"Hermione I'll save you anytime. I'll be your knight in shining armor." Hermione gave Ron another kiss. "A knight in shining armor? Hmmm. I like the sound of that……….Ron?"  
  
"Yes Hermione?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Hermione." They were about to kiss again when Harry and Ginny ran in. They looked very concerned. When they asked about what happened Hermione said she'd rather not talk about it. A few seconds later Mrs. Weasley came in to see if Hermione was alright. Hermione was shaking so Ron said "Mum she's just a little shaken. Do you want me to go Mum?" Hermione answered this question "No, Ron I want you to stay." Hermione said in a very small shaky voice. "Well there you have it! Ron I guess you can stay in here for a little bit. I'll be up to check in on you again in a little while. Harry, Ginny why don't you two go back downstairs and play a game of Exploding Snap or Gobstones or, something." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley left. Ron and Hermione kissed again and were kissing until they heard Mrs. Weasley's footsteps coming. Hermione put her head back onto Ron's shoulder. Ron stroked her head. Her hair wasn't half as bushy as it used to be. Mrs. Weasley poked her head in and looked at Ron. "Everything ok in here?" she said.  
  
"Yea everything's fine Mum."  
  
"Is it ok if Harry and Ginny come up?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"All right then." Mrs. Weasley left. Crookshanks jumped onto the bed and cuddled against Hermione. Then Harry and Ginny came in.  
  
"You ok Hermione?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"You sure?" Harry asked Harry and Ginny were obviously genuinely concerned. And Hermione nodded again. "You and Ron haven't been kissing have you?" Ginny asked with a note of playfulness in her voice. Hermione grinned and kissed Ron lightly on the lips and hugged him tightly as if she was saying "yea". "So can you still talk Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course I can Harry, I wouldn't want to upset you, Ginny, or Ron by being mute." Hermione They all laughed at this. They laughed and joked until really late when Mrs. Weasley cam up to say "Everyone time for bed" After Mrs. Weasley left Ron kissed Hermione goodnight and said "You sure you're ok?"  
  
"I'm sure I'm ok Ron. Ron?"  
  
"Yea Hermione?"  
  
"Thanks for saving me I love you."  
  
"Anytime Hermione, love you too."  
  
"Goodnight Ron."  
  
"Goodnight Hermione." Ron said as he kissed her again. Then he went up to bed. 


	4. Percy's Jealously: Chapter Four

Percy's Craziness: Chapter four  
  
~~Ron~~  
  
Ron wouldn't let Hermione out of his sight. Ron was so worried that Percy would hex Hermione again. Percy was grounded to his room for a week. When Percy was finally allowed out, Ron stuck to Hermione like glue. They worked outside, they 'practiced quidditch', and they stayed as far away from Percy as possible. One afternoon about a month later Ron & Harry got into an argument over who was better at quidditch. Ron as a keeper, or Harry as the seeker. "Honestly! I don't understand a word of what you two are saying!!" Hermione teased. "Ron I think Ginny and I are gonna take a walk ok?"  
  
""Yea sure Hermione" Ron said absent-mindedly.  
  
"See you later Ron. We're gonna go to the pond." Hermione said kissing him on the forehead. "See you later Harry." Ginny said as she kissed Harry's cheek. "Yea, sure whatever Ginny." Harry said.  
  
"Boys!" both Hermione and Ginny exclaimed before walking off in the direction of the pond.   
  
~~Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny~~  
  
Ginny and Hermione laughed and talked about the cute things Ron and Harry did for them. Then they got to the pond. Ginny saw a figure walking towards them. It was Percy. Hermione froze. "G-Ginny what should I do??"   
  
"Hermione on three run. I'll try to hold Percy off" Hermione didn't argue with her. She was so frightened. "One…..Two…………….Three, run Hermione NOW!!" Hermione ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She heard Percy shout "LOCOMOTER MORTUS!"   
  
Ginny screamed. " Hermione HURRY he's catching up to you!!" Ginny said in a frightened voice as she fell. Hermione didn't need telling twice. She was running as fast as she could. She could now see Ron and Harry. She was almost there. "RON! HELP!" Hermione screamed, then Hermione tripped over a rock and hit her head on a tree stump. She looked unconscious. "HERMIONE!!" Ron shouted with concern. He looked to Percy. Ron saw Percy running towards Hermione with his wand raised Percy opened his mouth to curse Hermione when Ron and Harry shouted "EXPELAIRIAMUS" (spelling?) at the same time. Percy was knocked straight off his feet. He fell onto the ground really hard. Percy was knocked out. Harry put the full body bind on Percy and he and Ron ran to see if Hermione was ok. "Hermione?? Hermione?!? Please wake up." Ron said.  
  
"Ron did you see Ginny?"  
  
"No Harry I didn't. Go check by the pond."  
  
"Right." Harry walked off in the direction of the pond.  
  
"Hermione please be ok. Come on wake up. Please wake up" No matter how Ron tried he couldn't seem to make her open her eyes.   
  
Harry ran to the pond. He saw Ginny trying to get up. He went over and did the counter-curse. "Hi Ginny." Harry said. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine Harry. Wait where is Hermione?!? Is she ok? Did Percy get her?!?"  
  
"Hermione isn't ok but Percy didn't get her. Come on Ginny Lets go find Ron." Harry and Ginny walked back to find that Hermione had just waken up. Ron as helping Hermione up and they were walking inside. Hermione was shaking and crying. Mr. Weasley took Percy to St. Mungo's Hospital that day. They didn't know what snapped in Percy's mind but something sure did. Yet instead of scaring Hermione and Ron apart it brought them closer together. 


	5. Back to Hogwarts: Chapter Five

Back to Hogwarts: Chapter five  
  
~~Harry~~  
  
A few weeks passed, It was July. Attacks by Voldemort were happening everywhere. People were beginning to believe that he was returning. No one knew who to trust and who not to trust. Fear was everywhere. Azkaban had been broken into, the dementors had sided with Voldemort. Just as Dumbledore had predicted. Harry hadn't heard from Sirius in a long time. He was getting worried. What if Voldemort had found him!! He didn't know what to do. Harry was beside himself with worry for days. Not even Ginny could make him see sense. Then there was a scratching sound at the door. Mrs. Weasley opened it and saw a large black dog. The black dog walked inside. Mrs. Weasley closed the door. The dog then changed forms into…… "Why hello Sirius" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Hello Molly. Not afraid of me anymore?"  
  
"No. I think if Dumbledore trusts you, you must be innocent." Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was fixing lunch. Harry saw Sirius, "SIRIUS!!" Harry said with delight.  
  
"Hello Harry. How have you been? I want to hear about your summer." Sirius said. Mrs. Weasley asked "Would you like some lunch Sirius?"  
  
"Yes please Molly. I don't know the last time I had a meal was. Oh Harry, Buckbeak is with an old Defense Against Dark Arts Teacher of yours."  
  
"Professor Lupin??"  
  
"Yes. And call him Remus. I'm sure he prefers it. Buckbeak is having the time of his life. And I would love to hear all about your summer…….. After lunch. You're sure that this is ok Molly?"  
  
"Of course I am Sirius." Mrs. Weasley replied. Harry and Ginny ran outside to look for Ron and Hermione. They found them 'practicing quidditch' again. "On your own broom this time I see Hermione." Harry said. Hermione and Ron were laughing as they flew back down. "Yea I think I've got the hang of it" Hermione said blushing slightly. "Ooo cool Hermione what position are you best at?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"Chaser"  
  
"Cool me too."  
  
"Are you going to try out for Chaser Ginny? You do know that all of the chaser positions are open."  
  
"REALLY?!? COOL!!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Hermione Ron guess what!" Harry said. "You'll never guess. Sirius is here!!  
  
~~The Week before school~~  
  
Mrs. Weasley had gone to Diagon Alley. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were the only ones going to Hogwarts this year. Sirius had left, he was resting for a day. Mr. Weasley came back. Percy was staying at St. Mungo's for some time. They were thinking of using a powerful confounds charm on him to make him forget his feelings for Hermione but they were afraid that these feelings would seriously damage his intelligence.   
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry would start their 5th year, Ginny would be starting her 4th. "Wow, fifth year!!" Hermione said as they all looked up at the scarlet red Hogwarts Express from the platform. Their trunks were loaded and their trolleys were full. "Can't believe we've gotten this far. Especially with the "adventures" we have and the trouble that we seem to find Right Harry?" Ron said  
  
"What? oh yea I guess so." Harry said absentmindedly. He was thinking of other things, or people. Harry had just seen Cho Chang, a pretty Ravenclaw 6th year walked past them. Ron and Hermione thought that he was looking at Ginny who was talking to her friends. "Come on lover-boy, time to get on the train."  
  
After the train left a small boy knocked on the door to the compartment. "Hi I'm Bart Prewett!" the boy said as he opened the door. He had black hair and was about Harry's height. The boy had a somewhat wheezy voice, like he had just been running or something. Ron looked up and an odd expression crossed his face, Ron looked as if he felt genuinely sorry for him. Harry didn't get a chance to ask why though. Hermione asked "Would you like to sit with us Bart??"  
  
"Thank you for offering. Everywhere else is full. I'm going to be a 4th year. I transferred from the Salem Academy of Magic. I don't know many people yet." Bart wheezed.  
  
"Well, I'll introduce everyone so you'll at least know three people. I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and………."  
  
"Ron Weasley?!? Your dad and my dad used to be friends before…." Bart looked as if he was about to cry. Hermione consoled him. Harry waited until he looked as if he had calmed down a little bit before he introduced himself.   
  
"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said.  
  
"REALLY?!!? That is soo cool!!" Bart said. After he said this Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle came into the compartment.  
  
"Well, well, well Potter. Looks like you have a new boyfriend. Sorry Weasley. " Malfoy drawled.  
  
"Buzz off Malfoy." Ron said as Bart's ears turned bright scarlet (this is what happens to Bart instead of blushing).  
  
"No, I don't think we will leave. Maybe we want to make fun of your new friend Potter." Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle made threatening moves towards Bart when.  
  
"Wat iz going on in 'ere??" a familiar voice said. Ron's mouth dropped open as Fleur stood in the doorway.  
  
"What's it to you?" Malfoy said.  
  
"Well, as I am now a Professor of 'Ogwarts Monsieur Malfoy, I think I need to know!" Fleur said as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle decided to leave. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were stunned as Fleur sat down. "Well I promised I would see you all again and 'ere I am!!" Fleur said in her charming French accent. Her English was improving.  
  
"That is great Fleur." Ron said dreamily. "Ow!! Hermione what was that for?" Hermione stepped on Ron's foot. Then she put one finger under his chin and lightly pulled him until he was looking at her. She shook one finger at him and kissed him.  
  
"Do that again Ron and I might get upset with you." Hermione scolded playfully. Fleur took no notice of this.  
  
"Ah but 'o iz dis charming young man?" Fleur asked.  
  
"Oh Fleur this is Bart. He is a 4th year transfer student." Harry said.  
  
"Bonjour Bart!"  
  
"H-h-hi" Bart said in a very small voice. He looked very nervous at the prospect of having a Professor sit with them.  
  
"So Fleur what are you going to teach??" Harry asked.  
  
"Defense Against Dark Arts, I'm an assistant Professor to be exact. A Madame Arabella Figg is the real professor."  
  
"You're KIDDING right Fleur?"  
  
"Non, 'Arry I was assured that I was assisting Madame Figg. Dumbledore 'as decided that if the Defense Against Dark Arts job was split; one teacher for the older children, one for the younger children; then maybe the teachers would last more than a year."  
  
"Have you met Mrs. Figg?"  
  
"Oui. Why?"  
  
"Does she smell like cats?"  
  
"Oui!! C'est vrai!! 'Ow did you know 'Arry?" Fleur asked with interest.  
  
"She's my neighbor. But I didn't know that she was a witch." Harry said. All the way to Hogwarts they were talking merrily about how they were going to spend the year.   
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts they took the horseless carriages straight up to Hogwarts. 


	6. The Sorting: Chapter Six

~~Harry, Ron, & Hermione~~  
  
They got into the feast. There were quite a few more chairs at the staff table this time. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were whispering about who else might have quit or would be joining the staff. Dumbledore invited the first years in. The first years were sorted and seated when Dumbledore said, "I am pleased to announce that we have 2 new additions to our fourth year class and 1 new addition to our fifth year class. We have three transfer students from Salem Academy of Magic in the United States. Their names are Alice Taylor, Bart Prewett, and Maggie Thomas. The sorting hat was still out and the three American students walked over to the stool. Alice Taylor was sorted first, "Hmmm. Lets see I think you'd better be….GRYFFINDOR!!" The Gryffindor table cheered loudly as Alice joined some of her fellow fourth years. Bart Prewett was going to be sorted next. He had gone a ghostly pale white. Harry, Ron and Hermione waved at him and Fleur smiled at him. He put the hat on his head, "A Prewett eh? Nothing like either of your parents. Better be…..GRYFFINDOR!" Bart looked extremely relived as he walked over to join Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Then it was Maggie's turn. She was the fifth year. Harry thought that she was rather good-looking. She looked extremely nervous as she slowly walked up to the Sorting Hat. The hat didn't need very long to decide. It shouted Gryffindor as soon as she put it on. There was a seat next to Hermione and across from Harry open. Maggie saw it and walked over. "Can I sit here?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Why of course you can." Hermione said. Harry was about to introduce himself when Dumbledore began to talk again.  
  
"Since you all have been sorted I believe it is time to introduce the new teachers. Professor Figg and Mademoiselle Delacour will both be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. I believe you all remember Mademoiselle Delacour from the Triwizard Tournament last year? We also have Oliver Wood returning to assist Hagrid and Madame Hooch. Now I would like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out-of-bounds for all students and the village of Hogsmeade is out-of-bounds for all students below 3rd year. One word of wisdom for you all before the feast begins, Supercalifragilisticexpialadocious."  
  
"Hear Hear" the whole hall said as the three American students started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked  
  
"Its just, that word is from the movie Mary Poppins. It got a cute little song that goes with it and it is one of the funniest things I have ever heard." Maggie said. Everyone at the table laughed at this. Dumbledore really was insane. The food appeared on their plates. They were all quite hungry and got through most of desert with little conversation. Finally Hermione said "Ok I feel really rude. I haven't introduced myself. I am Hermione Granger."   
  
"Nice to meet you Hermione." Maggie said.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley."  
  
"And I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"Cool! I've always wanted to meet you." Maggie said. The feast ended soon after that. Everyone went up to the common rooms. Classes were starting the next day and for once Harry was not nervous about them. 


	7. Trouble: Chapter Seven

~~Ginny and Harry~~  
  
"Ginny I don't know how to say this but…."  
  
"I know already Harry it got weird, For the both of us."  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny but, I think it's over between us. At least for now." Tears were forming in Ginny's eyes. "Ginny please don't cry. I really like you but I just don't want to go out with you anymore."  
  
"IT'S BECAUSE YOU LIKE SOME OTHER GIRL ISN'T IT HARRY?"  
  
"No Ginny it really isn't." Harry lied. He actually found Maggie quite attractive.  
  
"Ok, fine then Harry." Ginny stormed off. Harry felt really bad. Just then Maggie came to sit down. She and Hermione started talking about the first day of classes. Then she turns to me and says,  
  
"So First day of classes are you nervous Harry?"  
  
"Not really." The first class they had was charms with Ravenclaw.. They were learning about a new charm that would make lifeless objects unbreakable. The spell was ANTIS FRACTUS. Hermione was getting really frustrated with Ron and took Harry's glasses for an example. "Look, Ron it's not that hard see? ANTIS FRACTUS." Then Hermione threw Harry's glasses down on the ground really hard and picked them back up. "See Ron not one scratch. Thank you Harry." Harry was talking to Maggie. So he took his glasses back after hardly noticing that they had been gone. After a few more classes they went to lunch. Maggie an Harry were still talking and had become quite good friends for people who had only just met. Then at lunch they all got a big surprise.  
  
"Students, I have the pleasure of announcing to you that there will be a ball for students of all grade levels.." The students cheered, Harry and Maggie blushed and smiled while Ron began to ask Hermione something. Then Dumbledore began to speak again, "And we have a visitor. Mr. Viktor Krum!" The students cheered and applauded as he walked over to Hermione. He helped her up and began walking off with her, she shot a backwards glance at ron looking as if she was saying sorry and she wanted him to come after her. Yet ron was too proud to do this.   
  
After lunch was over Cho tapped harry on the shoulder. "Hello Harry!" she said  
  
"Hi Cho." Harry answered distractedly as he searched for Maggie.  
  
"Harry I was wondering, would you go to the ball with me?" Cho asked nervously.  
  
"umm Cho I think I am going with someone else. I'm sorry." Cho looked hurt.  
  
"Oh……. Well see you later then."  
  
"Bye Cho." Harry said. He really felt bad, yet he wanted to ask Maggie. Harry didn't get a chance to talk to her before Defense Against Dark Arts started.  
  
~~Hermione~~  
  
Fleur walked in to the class and said "Salut!! I think we are in for a good year class. Monsieur Moody left a list of things you 'ave covered. Tsk, tsk, tsk, I would expect third years to have gotten this far!! Ah, a Professor Lockhart taught the class for one year, that explains everything. Ok then, I 'ave to bring you up to a fifth year level!! 'Dis classe will be very difficult. We will start on how to identify, and kill non- wizard part human creatures." At this point Hermione walked in looking like she was going to cry. She was cradling one arm and went up to the front of the class to explain to Mademoiselle Delacour why she was late. She pulled up her sleeve so only Fleur could see it. Fleur told her to take her seat but go to the hospital wing as soon as possible. Hermione started to silently cry during class. Ron wanted to know what was wrong but she refused to tell him. They took notes on how to tell a werewolf from a regular human for the rest of class.   
  
~~Back in the common room~~  
  
Hermione and Ron were having one of their terrible rows when Harry came back up to the common room. "HERMIONE JUST TELL ME WHY YOU WERE LATE! WHAT DID KRUM DO TO YOU? DO I NEED TO GO KICK HIS ARSE??" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said, she was on the brink of tears again. "Just drop it ok?" Ron went over to her and tried to see what was wrong with her arm.  
  
"Hermione I know that he was the one that hurt your arm. Just let me see it."  
  
"NO Ron!" Hermione tried to yank her arm away, but Ron had grabbed her sleeve. When Hermione jerked her arm away the sleeve went up and exposed Hermione's cut, bruised, broken arm.  
  
"Hermione…..that looks terrible. Viktor did that?" Ron said with concern. Hermione nodded. Ron gave her a hug and said "I'm going to take you to see Professor Dumbledore and I would like it if you told me what he did to you on the way, ok?" Ron hugged her and they left.   
  
~~Harry~~  
  
Harry was concerned about Hermione but went off in search of Maggie. He didn't want her to be asked by someone else. Harry found her sitting by the fire with Crookshanks.  
  
"Hey Maggie how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Hermione asked me to keep an eye on Crookshanks for her. Do they always fight like that?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Yea, but usually they end up really mad at each other and don't speak for weeks on end." Harry replied. Maggie laughed at this. "So Maggie, are you going to the ball?"  
  
"Yea why?"  
  
"Well I was wondering, maybe, possibly, you might want to come with me?"  
  
"Yea, I'd love to." Maggie said. Harry heard Ginny walk past he looked up and she was crying. For a split second in the back of his mind something told Harry that something was wrong with this. 


	8. The Personal and Private Diary of Maggie...

Chapter eight  
  
~~The Personal and Private Diary of Maggie Thomas~~  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
MUHAHAHA! My plan worked. I was sorted into Gryffindor!! Phase two worked too, the spell to make me irresistible. Harry broke up with that awful Weasley girl and is going with me to the ball………….  
  
~~Ginny and Maggie~~  
  
"What are you writing Maggie" a cold voice said. Maggie turned around. Ginny Weasley looked down at her scowling.  
  
"I'm writing in my diary, not that it's any of your business." Maggie replied coolly.  
  
"You stole my boyfriend."  
  
"No." Maggie said indigently. "He CHOSE me over you." Ginny lost her temper at this. She whipped out her wand.  
  
"Say----that----again. I dare you to."  
  
"He……chose…….me…….over……you." Maggie said slowly as if Ginny was stupid. "I don't think you want to try to curse me. I know almost every curse there is."  
  
"Well if you can't talk you can't curse me now can you? LOCOMOTOR STOMA!!" Maggie found that she could not move her mouth. 'Ha! The lip-locker curse? That is SOO juvenile' Maggie thought. She went off in search of Harry.   
  
"Hi Maggie." He said. Maggie grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote. 'Say ALOHOMORA STOMA.' the paper said. "Ok then." Harry pulled out his wand. "ALOHOMORA STOMA." he said.  
  
"Thanks Harry." Maggie said massaging her jaw. "Your ex hexed me."  
  
"Ignore Ginny she's just jealous." Harry said reassuringly. Ginny walked over holding a small book.  
  
"Harry, I need to show you something." Ginny said.  
  
"I'll be right back Maggie." Harry said as he walked away with Ginny. "What do you want Ginny?" Harry said angrily. "And why did you hex Maggie?"  
  
"Look, you need to see this." Ginny pulled out the diary and turned to the page Maggie had been writing on. Harry read the journal entry.  
  
"Ginny, you could have written that."  
  
"Harry, you know my handwriting looks nothing like this."  
  
"True, but why would she do this?"  
  
"I don't know but pretend nothing has happened. You don't know this ok?"  
  
"Alright." Harry said. "Meet me in the Owlrey at midnight." he whispered. "Ginny stop ok? I like Maggie now get over it!!" Harry said as he winked at Ginny as he walked back over to Maggie. He said goodnight to her and went to bed. 


End file.
